REMARRIED?
by JunJunMinnie
Summary: "REMARRIED?" Finishing chapter...Around SUJU   Kyuhyun,Sungmin,etc   and DBSK   Changmin,Yoochun,etc
1. Chapter 1

**REMARRIED?**

**By :** JunJunMinnie

**Hmm…no descriptions…baca ajah..hehe..^^**

**Cast : Changmin, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Yoochun**

* * *

><p><strong>Changmin's pov<strong>

Sudah 15 tahun, mereka bercerai, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Bukannya umma tidak baik padaku, bukannya ia tidak memeliharaku dengan baik, aku sangat menyayangi umma. Aku senang meskipun hanya hidup berdua dengan umma. Tapi tiap hari aku dilanda dengan perasaan _'Di mana appa?'_ atau _'Sedang apa appa?'_, _'Apa appa sehat?'_, _'Bagaimana dengan Yoochun?'_

"Max!" seru seseorang sahabatku dari belakang.

"Oo…Jaejoong-hyung…ada apa?" tanyaku pada sahabatku ini, tidak biasanya hyungku yang satu ini berbicara padaku.

Sekarang aku adalah mahasiswa tingkat 2 di SM University, dan hyungku ini tingkat 3.

"Kau mau ikut ga? Aku akan mentraktirmu nanti malam…"

"Ah, paling-paling hyung mau ngapel kan sama Yunho-hyung? Terus minta temenin gara-gara hyung takut nanti umma-hyung nanya macem-macem ke hyung?" Aku sudah mengetahui sifat hyungku yang satu ini, mau tidak mau? Dia adalah hyungku yang tinggal di sebelah rumahku.

"Ahaha..kau tau saja,Max…hmm..bantu aku dong…aku butuh private time sama Yunho…" hyungku yang satu ini memang naksir pada Yunho hyung. Yunho hyung cukup terkenal, selain keren, dia juga pandai berolahraga. Badannya juga kotak-kotak. Oh,ya…Yunho-hyung itu tidak sekampus dengan aku dan Jaejoong-hyung. Tapi dia bersekolah di kampus yang terkenal juga seperti kampus kami.

"Aish,arraseo hyung…! Kau tidak usah nempel-nempel begitu, jiji tau.." Begini nih kalo Jaejoong hyung udah ngerayu-rayu. Kulepas genggaman tangannya dan meninggalkannya, dia hanya tersenyum di belakangku…_'AISH!'_

* * *

><p>"Mau kemana,umma?" tanyaku pada ummaku yang terlihat memakai pakaian pesta dan sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi.<p>

"Umma mau ke reuni SMA nih…gimana? Umma udah cantik belum?" tanya umma ku padaku, padahal tanpa ditanya pun aku akan memuji umma ku ini, soalnya dia memang cantik kok.

"Aish…sejak kapan Lee Sungmin, umma seorang Changmin itu jelek sih? Umma selalu cantik kok!" pujiku pada umma-ku ini…tentu saja dengan sangat jujur, sejujur-jujurnya.

"Changmin…kamu itu seperti ayahmu saja! Selalu gombal!" ummaku cemberut mendengar perkataanku. Apa salahnya gombal? Toh, aku adalah anak appa? Kalau appa gombal aku juga berarti iya...

"Aku serius umma…appa juga selalu bilang begitu kan pada umma?"

"…"

"Umma…."

"Ne,chagi?"

"Apa umma tidak kangen pada appa?" tanyaku pada ummaku yang terlihat shock sekarang.

"Oh…bicara apa kamu ini, Min…umma dan appa sudah selesai…tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi antara kita…" ummaku tertunduk, aku bisa melihat ia masih mencintai appa.

"Tapi umma! Semua ini adalah kesalahan Haramuchi! Kalau saja…"

PLAK~

"Changmin! Sejak kapan umma mengajarkanmu untuk tidak memilikki sopan santun seperti ini!" umma menamparku. "Umma pergi dulu..kamu hati-hati di rumah.."

BRAKK~

Kudengar suara pintu yang dibanting. _'Aish! Aku tidak salah kan? Memang semua ini kesalahan Haramuchi…kalau saja Haramuchi tidak memaksa umma dan appa cerai, aku tidak akan berpisah dengan appa, tidak akan berpisah dengan Yoochun…'_

_**#FlashBack#**_

"_Kalian harus bercerai…pernikahan kalian tidak bisa dianggap sebagai pernikahan orang dewasa!" teriak Kangin pada anaknya dan menantunya di depannya._

"_Benar…Lagipula, saya salah mempercayakan anak saya pada anakmu…" teriak orang lain yang dikenal bernama Heechul di depannya._

"_Heh! Nenek sihir…kamu pikir saya senang setelah apa yang anakmu lakukan pada anak saya?" Kangin membalas teriakkan Heechul sambil melotot._

"_Apa lu gendut? Dari awal juga aku sudah ga mau besanan sama kamu tau!" teriak Heechul tidak mau kalah._

"_Sssh…Chullie…sudahlah…kasihan kan Minnie…Kyuhyun juga, dia kan menantu kita…" Hankyung yang diketahui sebagai suami Heechul menenangkan istrinya itu._

"_Apanya! Kyuhyun tidak pantas menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita, ayahnya saja seperti ini!" teriak Heechul._

"_Mwo?Kau…" Kangin hendak membalas._

"_Kangin…ssh…tenanglah,.." istri Kangin, Leeteuk, berusaha menenangkan suaminya._

"_Minnie! Sudah kalian bercerai saja….appa dan umma bisa kok membiayai kamu…" Heechul menatap anaknya, Sungmin dengan tatapan UDAH-MINNIE-KAMU-BALIK-LAGI-AJA-YA-SAMA-UMMA._

"_Iya,udahlah cerai aja….lagipula Kyuhyun juga tidak rugi….ya,kan,Kyuhyun?" tanya Kangin._

_Sebenarnya keluarga Kyuhyun dan keluarga Sungmin adalah 2 keluarga yang kaya. Bisnis mereka internasional. Tapi, inilah yang menyebabkan perpisahan mereka, perusahaan mereka bersaing menjadi perusahaan yang terbaik, akibatnya merembet pada hubungan pribadi keluarga._

"_Kyuhyun….biarkan aku membawa Changmin dan Yoochun…" Sungmin meminta pada Kyuhyun, ia tidak bisa melawan orang tuanya. Dari dulu Sungmin memang orang yang paling taat pada orang tua dibanding kakaknya, Ryeowook._

"_Sungmin,aku…" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin balik, Kyuhyun tidak rela melepas Sungmin, ia sangat mencintai namja itu sejak dulu, sejak mereka kecil. Tapi, ia juga tau kalau Sungmin sangat menaati orang tuanya, jadi apapun yang ia katakan Sungmin tidak akan membantah orang tuanya dan tetap hidup bersamanya._

"_Tidak bisa...! Kyuhyun akan mengambil Yoochun…" kali ini Kangin yang berbicara._

"_Kalau begitu, Changmin milik kami!" balas Heechul._

_Sementara itu, mereka tidak sadar kalau di balik pintu, ada 2 pasang telinga kecil yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka._

"_Changminnniee…apa yang umma dan appa bicarakan? Kenapa Haramuchi dan Haimuni bertengkar?" tanya saudara kembar(sebenarnya ga kembar juga sih,Cuma lahirnya samaan) Changmin dari belakangnya, mereka masih berumur 4 tahun saat itu._

"_Akkuu…tidak mengerti, Yoochun-ah…mereka bilang akan berpisah…" Changmin menatap saudara kembarnya itu.."Apa umma dan appa akan berpisah…lalu, apa Changmin harus berpisah juga dengan Yoochun?" Changmin mulai terisak, ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan berpisah dengan saudara kembarnya itu._

"_Yoochun juga ga mau pisah sama Changmin….Yoochun sayang Changmin, appa dan umma juga…Yoochun ga mau pisah sama kalian…" Yoochun sudah nangis duluan ternyata._

"_Aigoo…anak-anak umma yang manis, kalian sedang apa? Kenapa menangis?" sebuah suara yang sangat dikenal oleh Changmin dan Yoochun tedengar oleh mereka._

"_Ummaaa….apa benar umma sama appa mau pisah? Yoochun ga mau!" teriak Yoochun sambil berlari ke pelukan ummanya._

"_Iyaa…Changmin juga ga mau…Changmin sayang umma sama appa, juga Yoochun…" Changmin kali ini yang berlari kearah Sungmin dan memeluk ummanya dan saudara kembarnya._

"_Engga kok,Changmin, Yoochun..semua akan baik-baik saja.." Sungmin memeluk kedua anaknya dan menangis di belakang menangis karena ia harus membohongi anak-anaknya._

_Tidak jauh dari mereka, berdirilah appa dari Changmin dan Yoochun,Kyuhyun. Menitikkan air mata melihat kedua anaknya dan orang yang sangat dicintainya harus berpisah seperti ini._

_**#FlashBackEnd#**_

"Max Changminnn!" teriak seseorang dari luar dan membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku mengambil jaketku dan berjalan ke luar rumah. "Ya! Hyung! Berisik…arra…katjja!" Aku mengambil kunci motor dan menyalakan motornya. Oh,ya…sejak berpisah dari appa,umma memilih tinggal berdua saja denganku, lagipula Haramuchi dan Haimuni memilih untuk pensiun dan menikmati keindahan alam di daerah pinggiran Seoul.

"Max…nyetirnya pelan-pelan ya.."

"Aku selalu nyetir lebih pelan dari Yunho-hyung kok…hyung harus belajar menaikki yang ekstrim, supaya nanti sama Yunho-hyung ga kaget…" godaku pada hyungku yang ke 'cewe' an ini.

"Astaga…itu gimana nanti lagi aja,Max…." Jaejoong-hyung terlihat malu-malu…Ada-ada saja. Aku sudah menganggap hyungku yang satu ini sebagai saudaraku, ya dia memang sahabatku, tapi dia peduli sekali padaku, aku sangat menyayanginya juga. Coba kalau Yoochun ada di dekatku sekarang, aku pasti akan menyayanginya..Yoochun…_'Tuh kan aku mikirin Yoochun lagi..'_

* * *

><p><strong>TBC-TBC<strong>

**Aih aih….Jun lagi pengen bikin cerita tentang Changmin..**

**Tapi ada Kyumin juga…**

**Akhirnya bikin deh..**

**Review yaa?**

**Mian kalo jelekk…T_T..chapter 2 akan dipanjangin lagi...^^  
><strong>

**Kanshamidaaa~**


	2. Chapter 2

**REMARRIED?**

**By :** JunJunMinnie

**Wow! Update..update~**

**Happy Reading^^**

* * *

><p>"Aigo..aigo…sebentar lagi Yunho tampil nih…" seru Jaejoong.<p>

"Aish..tempat apaan sih ini,hyung…berisik banget…" tanyaku pada Jaejoong-hyung yang membawaku ke club.

"Kau bilang apa,Max? Tidak terdengar.." seru Jaejoong lagi.

Aku tidak menghiraukannya dan juga tidak mengulang kata-kataku. Tempat ini terlalu berisik untuk ukuran club, aku lebih suka club yang tenang. Orang yang minum-minum sih tidak menggangguku, itu biasa, yang aku tidak suka adalah BERISIK.

"Ya! Siapa namja itu? Kenapa dia dekat-dekat dengan Yunho-ku!" seru Jaejoong padaku yang kali ini terdengar jelas olehku.

"Astaga,hyung…paling temannya…" aku melihat ke arah Yunho-hyung dan namja itu, jelas namja itu hanya temannya, dia hanya berjalan di belakang Yunho-hyung.

Pandanganku terpaku pada temannya, terlalu manis, ehmm..bukan…cantik mungkin? Siapa dia?

"Jaejoong!" seru Yunho yang turun dari panggung begitu melihat Jaejoong tentu saja diikuti temannya.

"Yunho-ah…" Jaejoong berdiri dan memeluk Yunho.

"Oh…kau membawa Max bersamamu…?" tanya Yunho sambil melihat ke arahku, aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Hmm..iya…sepertinya kau membawa seseorang juga bersamamu?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap tajam namja cantik di belakang Yunho.

"Aish..kau ini…ini dongsaeng ku…kenalkan…" Yunho menyuruh namja tadi memperkenalkan diri.

"Annyeonghaseo….Micky.."

"Jaejoong…aku hyungmu…"

"Yea,hyung…ehm Micky.." kali ini namja itu memperkenalkan diri padaku.

"Oh..Max…" aku membungkuk ke arahnya. _'Astaga! Dia sangat cantik untuk ukuran namja'_ batinku.

**Changmin's pov end**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's pov<strong>

Ruangan Ballroom dipenuhi begitu banyak orang. Pakaian orang-orang itu sangat bagus. Pesta ibu-ibu dan bapa-bapa yang sangat meriah. Tapi terlihat seorang namja dengan pakaian yang manis, duduk di salah satu meja makan dan berbicara dengan sahabatnya,Siwon.

"Astaga, Siwon…kapan kau akan menikah dengan Kibum? Aku sudah menunggu-nunggu tau!" goda namja manis itu pada seseorang bernama Siwon.

"Hahaha…Minnie…kau itu ya…beberapa minggu lagi kok, besok aku akan ngepas ukuran baju pestanya…" kata Siwon malu-malu.

"Weis….jangan lupa undang aku ya! Awas kalau kau lupa mengundang sahabatmu ini!" ancam Sungmin pada Siwon.

Brag…tiba-tiba seseorang duduk di sebelah Sungmin, Sungmin tidak memperhatikan siapa yang duduk tapi…

"Yo! Kyuhyun-ah…" seru Siwon mengalihkan pandangan dari Sungmin kepada namja di sebelah Sungmin.

Sungmin kaget mendengar siapa yang disebut oleh Siwon. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Namja yang tidak pernah dilihatnya sejak mereka bertemu di pemakaman ayahnya Kyuhyun, mantan mertua Sungmin,sekarang duduk di sebelahnya. Sungmin ingin melihat namja itu,tapi tampaknya keberaniannya sama sekali tidak keluar. Sungmin mengakui dalam hatinya kalau ia sangat merindukan namja itu, namja Cho Kyuhyun itu.

"Yo…Siwonnie…" sapa Kyuhyun dan kemudian ia melihat ke arahku yang sekarang sudah melihat kearah panggung. "Hai…Minnie…" ia tersenyum pada Sungmin. Jantung Sungmin berdetak terlalu cepat sekarang, _'cukup Lee Sungmin, ia tidak ada maksud apa-apa…ia hanya meyapa! Ya,hanya menyapa!'_

Sungmin menarik nafas dan," Ya…hai…Kyu…" Sungmin tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. Kali ini jantung Kyuhyun yang berdetak sangat cepat.

"Kau tidak berubah…." Kyuhyun mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Ah..ya…kau juga…" Sungmin kaget dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba MC di depan memulai pembicaraan dan humor-humor sebagai pembuka acara, akhirnya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berbalik dan menatap panggung.

**Author's pov end**

* * *

><p><strong>Sungmin's pov<strong>

Kulihat seorang namja bernyanyi di atas panggung. "Astaga,itu Yesung-hyung?" tanyaku pada Siwon yang tidak menyadari betapa miripnya Yesung yang sekarang dengan Yesung waktu SMA dulu.

"Haha..iya,Minnie…Yesung-hyung tidak berubah ya? Tetap bertampang pabbo…hehe" Siwon menanggapi pertanyaanku dengan candaan.

"Hanya model rambutnya ya yang berubah?" kali ini suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar..Omo! Suara yang sangat kurindukan selama 15 tahun ini. Suara itu…suara Kyuhyun.

"Eh..ehm..iya…" aku berusaha merespon Kyuhyun dengan baik.

Tiba-tiba datanglah waitress yang mengantar makanan, ia mengatar sup, entah karena tangannya tidak cekatan atau kakinya yang keseleo, supnya miring dan tumpah ke arahku.

"Omo! Minnie…!" teriak seorang namja yang kemudian menarikku ke toilet sambil menatap waitress tadi dengan kesal dan marah.

"Ya…Kyu…aku bisa sendiri…" kataku ketika kami keluar dari ruangan dan menuju toilet. Hatiku sekarang berdebar teralu cepat, bisa-bisa terdengar oleh Kyuhyun kalau begini terus.

"Apanya,Minnie? Bajumu sudah kotor begitu, mana sebagian supnya mengenai kulitmu lagi!" teriak namja itu dengan nada khawatir.

"Kyu…kau tidak usah panic begitu…aku..aku baik-baik saja kok…"aku heran kenapa Kyuhyun begitu panic dan khawatir padanya.

Kyuhyun melepas genggaman tangannya,"Kau…kau tau…dari dulu kau selalu begitu, hal-hal kecil seperti ini tidak pernah kau perhatikan!" Kyuhyun menatapku tajam.

_**#FlashBack#**_

"_Aw…aw…tanganku jangan digenggam dulu ya,Kyu…" namja imut itu melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari pacarnya._

"_Waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun yang penasaran meskipun ia sudah melihat wajah kesakitan pacarnya itu._

"_Tadi kena bola basket…kayanya akan…"_

"_Omo! Sudah diobati? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan khawatir dan sedikit marah._

"_Anni…aku tidak apa-apa kok,Kyu…aku baik-baik saja,Kyuhyunnie…" Sungmin tersenyum pada Kyuhyun._

_Sungmin memang bilang bilang tidak apa-apa tapi besoknya tangannya bengkak, Kyuhyun kesal melihat kelakuan pacarnya ini dan ngambek selama satu bulan karena Sungmin tidak memperhatikan diri sendiri._

_**#FlashBackEnd#**_

"Ini…dan…itu…beda,Kyu.."aku berusaha membedakan kejadian dulu yang aku yakin merupakan dasar perbuatan Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Sama,Minnie…." Kyuhyun mengambil tissue dan membasuh tanganku yang sudah dicucinya.

"Kyu…aku sudah tidak apa-apa…ayo kita kembali…" aku mengajak Kyuhyun kembali ke ballroom, aku tidak tahan berduaan dengannya seperti ini, bukannya karena aku benci dia. Tapi karena aku terlalu mencintainya, terlalu mecintainya sampai sekarang. Aku tidak berharap untuk kembali padanya, tapi jika berduaan seperti ini,aku…

"Bisakah kau pulang denganku nanti? Kau bawa mobil?"

'Ehm…er…aku..tidak…"

"Ya..kau pulang denganku,Minnie…katjja!" ia menarik tanganku dan keluar dari toilet.

**Sungmin's pov end**

* * *

><p><strong>TBC dulu ya…^^<strong>

**Gomawo reviewnyaa…**

**Review lagi ya..?**

**Kanshamidaa…^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**REMARRIED?**

**By :** JunJunMinnie

**Hmm…no descriptions…baca ajah..hehe..^^**

**Cast : Changmin, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Yoochun**

* * *

><p><strong>Kyuhyun's pov<strong>

Akhirnya aku bertemu lagi dengannya, namja yang sangat kucintai dari dulu. Sampai sekarang pun aku masih mencintainya. Melihatnya seperti ini saja sudah membuatku sangat bahagia. Ia masih terlihat sangat manis.

"Kau diam saja?" tanyaku pada namja manis di sebelahku ketika melihatnya hanya diam sejak memasukki mobilku.

"Ah..mian…aku tidak punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan.." namja itu tidak memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihatku.

Srrettt…Ciittt~

Kuberhentikan mobilku di suatu taman. Dan kulihat ekspresi namja di sebelahku, ia terkejut melihat kemana aku membawanya. Ya….dia pasti ingat taman ini. Taman dimana aku pertama kali menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Taman dimana cinta kami dimulai.

"Kyu…ini…" aku tidak mengindahkan kata-katanya dan keluar dari mobil, akhirnya ia keluar dari mobil juga,"Kyu….kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat ini?" tanya namja itu padaku.

Aku merasa kesal ketika dia dengan tenangnya berbicara seperti itu dan duduk di bangku taman. _'Apa ia tidak memilikki perasaan padaku lagi?'_

"Kau…." Aku duduk di sebelahnya," Apa kabarmu?"

"A..aku..baik-baik saja,Kyu…" ia menundukkan kepalanya,"Kau sendiri?" lanjutnya.

"Ah…aku baik-baik saja….sekarang ini aku sedang sangat senang…" aku tersenyum pada Sungmin-ku. Ya,dia memang milikku.."Ehm…apa kau…sudah menikah..lagi?" tanyaku pada Sungmin.

"Anni..aku tidak mau menikah lagi,Kyu…." Dia hanya tersenyum padaku. Aku lega. "Kau sendiri?" lanjutnya.

"Oh..anni…aku tidak bisa mencintai orang lain…" aku menjawab sambil tersenyum. _'Aku cuma mencintaimu,Minnie' _batinku.

"Ah..oh…" ia hanya memperhatikan sekitar. Aku benar-benar ingin dia menatapku,"Ehm…bagaimana keadaan Yoochun?Kau mengurusnya dengan baik kan?" tanyanya. Kali ini dia menatapku. Kulihat wajah putihnya dan mata bulatnya, pemandangan yang sangat kurindukan selama 15 tahun ini.

"Ya…dia baik-baik saja…dia…manis seperti umma nya.." aku menatap Sungmin, ia tersenyum, aku tau ia pasti sangat mengkhawatirkan Yoochun, "Bagaimana dengan Changmin?" tanyaku padanya, tak bisa dipungkiri aku pun sangat kangen pada anakku itu,Changmin.

"Ya…dia sepertimu…dia gagah dan tinggi….dia anak yang baik…" Sungmin lagi-lagi tersenyum. Senyummu manis,Sungmin. Aku ingin melihat senyummu lagi, bukan tangisan perpisahan kita waktu itu. Tangisanmu membuat hatiku pilu.

"Ah…kau pasti membesarkannya dengan baik…" aku tersenyum pada Sungmin. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum untuk menebus semua kesalahanku karena menerima perceraian itu.

"Ya…aku…aku ingin bertemu dengan Yoochun…" mata Sungmin mulai berair. Aku tau ia sangat merindukan anak kami.

"Aku…juga..ingin bertemu dengan Changmin…" jawabku pada Sungmin…"Tunggulah,Minnie…appa dulu menceritakan hal buruk pada Yoochun ketika kita berpisah..aku takut Yoochun…belum bisa menerimamu lagi…" aku benar-benar kesal karena Yoochun menerima cerita ayah dengan mentah-mentah kalau Minnie hanya menyayangi Changmin dan meninggalkan Yoochun dan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Yoochun sudah keburu salah presepsi. Padahal aku sudah menjelaskan hal ini padanya berulang-ulang.

"Mwo? Kau…apa…Yoochun membeciku,Kyu?" ia mulai menitikkan air matanya.

"Anni! Dia sayang padamu…tapi dia…butuh waktu…" aku memeluk namja yang sangat kucintai ini dan berusaha menenangkannya yang sudah mulai menangis dengan keras.

**Kyuhyun's pov end**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's pov<strong>

Kembali ke tempat berisik dan banyak orang dan memusingkan,CLUB! Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang berdansa bersama di panggung. Sedangkan Max dan Micky duduk sambil memperhatikan mereka.

"Hyung! Gerakanmu tidak sesuai dengan lagu!" teriak Max pada Jaejoong yang disertai dengan pelototan Jaejoong.

"Hahaha…kau jujur sekali,Max…" namja cantik yang duduk di sebelah Max mulai angkat bicara. Entah kenapa Max merasa sangat dekat dengan namja ini.

"Ehm…habisnya Jaejoong-hyung merusak pandanganku.." aku menjawab seadanya dan mendapat death-glare lagi dari Jaejoong.

"Kau mau minum,Max?" ia menyodorkan jus pesanannya padaku. Jus? Astaga! Kalo jus sih aku mau!

"Haha…tidak…kau saja yang minum…itu kan pesananmu,Micky.."

"Bagaimana kalau minum berdua? Aku tidak habis kalau sendiri.."

DEG!

'_Wow! Kenapa dadaku berdebar begitu cepat melihat Micky? Dia terlalu maniskah? Rasanya dia mirip seseorang'_

"Ah…anni…aku.." aku mau menolak tapi ia sudah menyodorkan satu sedotan untuk dipakai olehku,"Oh…gomawo.."

Deg ~Deg~Deg…

'_Astaga! Appan sih ini deg-deg an…berisik sekali…mengganggu saja…Wajahmu terlalu dekat Micky..oh..Kau terlalu manis'_

"Eaa….ini malah mesra-mesra an….mengganggu pemandangan!" seru Jaejoong yang sudah turun dari panggung bersama Yunho.#Yeah! REVENGE.

"YA!..."

"Ah,hyung…kau tidak usah iri begitu dong.." Max kaget siapa yang memotong pembicaraannya. Micky! Wow! Dan apa yang dia katakan? Bisa-bisa aku salah paham ini!

"Aish…kalian seperti pacaran saja!" Yunho kali ini meledek mereka.

"Aih…iya nih…lagian Max single kok…" Jaejoong menambahkan hal yang ga penting nih.

"Mwo? Micky juga loh…" tambah Yunho.

"Aish…kenapa muka kalian berdua jadi merah begitu? Aigoo~ Aigoo~ " YunJae coupl e menggoda Max dan Micky bersamaan.

Sudah terlalu larut bagi Yunho, Jaejoong, Max, dan Micky. Sebaiknya mereka pulang.

"Hmm…jaga Jaejoong ya..antarkan dia dengan selamat!" Yunho menitipkan pesan pada Max.

"Astaga…kau seperti pacarku saja,Yunho-ah…" Jaejoong tersenyum malu-malu. Sedangkan Max dan Micky hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan hyungdeul mereka dan melontarkan tatapan KENAPA-KALIAN-TIDAK-JADIAN-SAJA

"Aku iri pada mereka…." Tiba-tiba Micky berbicara sambil tetap menatap YunJae couple. Max langsung menatap ke arah Micky,"Ah..bukan apa-apa…" Micky memalingkan muka ketika Max menatapnya. Max bisa melihat wajah Micky yang sudah mulai memerah.

"A…" Max mau berbicara tapi..

"Ayo pulang,Max! Aku ngantuk nih!" seru Jaejoong dari kejauhan.

"Ya! Hyung…" Max melambaikan tangan pada Jaejoong kemudian menatap Micky,"Sampai nanti…Micky-ah…"

"Ya…hati-hati…Max…" Micky tersenyum dan.._'ASTAGA! KENAPA DIA BEGITU CANTIK?'_ batin Max.

**Author's pov end**

* * *

><p><strong>Yoochun's pov<strong>

Aku pulang bersama Yunho-hyung. Hari ini benar-benar indah,aku menemukan sesosok namja yang menarik. Ya, mungkin aku suka padanya? Bercanda,Yoochun! Kalian baru bertemu…bahkan kau tidak tau kapan kau akan bertemu lagi dengannya.

"Kau darimana,Yoochun?" tanya sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal.

"Eh…appa sudah pulang? " aku tersenyum pada appa-ku,"Aku habis dari jalan-jalan bersama Yunho-hyung"

"Yunho? Kau suka padanya ya? Akhir-akhir ini kau sering bersamanya?" tanya appa.

"Haha…tidak appa…dia sudah punya pacar….Aku ke kamar dulu ya,appa…Ngantuk nih…"

"Yoochun…"

"Ne,appa?"

"Kau…masih membenci umma?"

Brakk~ Aku meletakkan gelas yang tadinya mau kuambil untuk minum.

"Appa masih membicarakan umma?" darahku sudah panas, emosiku benar-benar memuncak kali ini.

"Umma-mu tidak sa…" appa berdiri dan menatapku kali ini.

"Umma tidak salah? Appa terus membela umma! Umma sudah mengkhianati kita,appa! Umma meninggalkan appa! Umma…."

PLAKK~Panas…pipiku terasa panas…Appa menamparku?

"UMMA TIDAK SALAH,YOOCHUN! KAMU JANGAN BERANI-BERANI NYA…."

"APA APPA? APA! UMMA LEBIH SAYANG CHANGMIN DARIPADA AKU!" Aku berlari meninggalkan appa yang masih berteriak-teriak di bawah.

Aku benci appa. Kenapa appa masih membela umma? Umma jahat…Umma meninggalkanku…Umma lebi h memilih Changmin daripada aku! Sekarang appa juga sudah membela umma. Aku benci mereka…aku benci…

PIK-PIK-PIK..DRRRTT…

Kurasakan HP ku bergetar…Kubuka message yang kuterima..

From : 420xxxxx

_Sudah tidurkah?_

"Siapa ini?" aku mengetik kata-kata itu untuk membalas pesan yang tidak kuketahui pengirimnya.

PIK-PIK-PIK..DRRRTT…Kubuka lagi message baru..

From : 420xxxxx

Max…

Mataku mebelalak…hanya itu isi pesannya…'Aigoo! Max…Max mengirimiku SMS…oh…' Jantungku berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Pasti sekarang pipiku sudah memerah.

"Ohh…Max? Kau tau darimana nomorku?" aku mengetik kata-kata itu dan menunggu balasannya.

1 menit…2 menit….3 menit…

**Yoochun's pov end**

* * *

><p><strong>-TBC-<strong>

**Balesan review chapter 2 :**

**noona961019 : **Noona…gomawoo…^^ Gomawo,gomawo,gomawo…^^…Hmm, iya..ini Jun update kilat..hehe..^^

**Minnie Chagiy4 : **Aigoo~…pasti pasti..^^ Gomawo…^^

**Balesan review chapter 1 (Mian baru sempet bales..) :**

**noona961019 ** : Hehe…Jun juga nyari yang Kyumin tapi ada Changminnya..tapi karena sulit akhirnya buat sendiri deh…Gomawo ya…tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya…^^

**Minnie Chagiy4** : Iya iya…^^…nanti Kyumin disatukan lagi kok…kasian ama Changminnie n Yoochun-ah…^^..Gomawo reviewnya…^^

**Sparkyuminnie ** : Ok ok…Jun usahakan…Gomawo Reviewnya…^^

***Kanshamidaaa all reviewnya…***

**Mind to review again? ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**REMARRIED?**

**By :** JunJunMinnie

**Hwaa….ini chapter 4 update nya….**

**Silahkan dibaca..^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Changmin's pov<strong>

Aku dihambat oleh Junsu ahjumna, aku ditanya macam-macam karena membawa Jaejoong-hyung. Untungnya kau pintar sehingga bisa dengan mudah mencari alasan untuk berkelit. Junsu ahjumna tidak suka pada Yunho-hyung,makanya Jaejoong-hyung berusaha menutupi hubungan mereka dari umma-nya. Setelah semua pertanyaan kujawab akhirnya aku bisa pulang ke rumah.

"Kau sudah pulang,Min?" tanya sebuah suara yang berada di depan televisi.

"Umma tidak tidur?" tanyaku sambil duduk di samping ummaku.

"Umma tidak bisa tidur,Min…"

"Aigoo~ Umma habis menangis!" aku kaget melihat mata ummaku yang sembab,"Umma kenapa?"

"Umma tidak apa-apa,Min…temani umma tidur ya,Min?"

"Yea,Umma…aku mandi dulu ya? Umma masuk kamar duluan,nanti aku menyusul.." aku tersenyum pada ummaku.

Aku masuk ke kamarku dan mengambil sepasang piama untuk tidur, kemudian kuambil handukku dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

DRRTT~DRRTT~DRRTT~

Kulihat HP ku bergetar…Kuambil Hp ku dan melihat siapa yang mengirim message.

From : JJ hyung

Mian, Min...aku merepotkanmu dengan pertanyaan ummaku..aku benar-benar merasa bersalah…sebagai permintaan maafku kuberi nomor HP Micky nih…456xxxxx…Selamat bersenang-senang…^^

'_Aish…apa-apaan hyung ini? Eh? Nomor HP Micky? Wooo!'_

Tanpa basa-basi kukirim pesan pada Micky…1 menit kemudian kuterima balasannya..

From : Micky

Siapa ini?

"Max.. " aku tidak bisa memikirkan jawaban lain lagi jadi kutulis saja namaku.

"Aigoo~! Aku jadi lupa mandi…" aku langsung masuk dan memulai mandiku dan aku tidak melihat lagi HP-ku..

"Umma…" aku menghampiri ummaku yang belum tertidur juga.

"Kemari,Min…" umma tersenyum padaku. Umma memang seperti malaikat.

"Umma, ada apa sih? Umma kenapa? Umma cerita aja sama Changmin…" aku membujuk ummaku, aku tidak mau ummaku sedih.

"Kau merindukan appa tidak,Min?"

Pertanyaan umma sangat tidak penting, bukankah umma sudah tau kalau jawabannya iya.

"Kau..merindukan..Yoochun?" tanya umma lagi ketika melihat mukaku yang ditekuk.

"Tentu saja umma, aku merindukan appa dan Yoochun…memang kenapa,umma?"

"Kau ingat wajah appa mu dan Yoochun? Waktu itu kau masih kecil,Min…"

"Appa…aku ingat sedikit-sedikit…tapi Yoochun…kurasa wajahnya sudah berubah ya,umma?" tanyaku pada umma. Toh, mukaku juga berubah, waktu kecil mukaku agak bulat dan mataku juga bulat.

"Haha…kau ini….sudahlah…kita tidur yuk…" ajak umma yang menarik selimut. Aku memang tidak mengerti mengapa umma menanyakan hal ini, tapi aku tidak mau menanyakan umma banyak hal lagi. Umma tidak siap, ia harus beristirahat. Dan malam itu pun berlalu.

**Changmin's pov end**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's pov<strong>

Pagi yang cerah di ENT University..

"Yo! Kau sendiri? Sedang apa?"

"Yunho-hyung! Anni..aku sedang diam…" jawab namja yang berwajah cantik itu pada namja yang berwajah cool itu.

"Kau terus-menerus melihat HP-mu? Kenapa?" tanya Yunho pada Micky.

"Ha…aku hanya menunggu message dari seseorang…" Micky tersenyum pada Yunho.

"Oh…si Max?" tanya Yunho sambil tersenyum-senyum.

"Omo! Hyung kau tau darimana?" Micky kaget saat hyungnya tau kalau dia sedang menunggu message dari Max,"Jangan beritahu Max kalau aku menunggu pesan darinya!" Micky malu karena melakukan hal yang bodoh, ia malu karena ia merasa ia yang mengejar-ngejar Max.

"Haha…arra! O,yah…daripada kau menunggu…bagaimana kalau…kau ikut denganku ke SM University? Bertemu dengan Max mau kan?" Yunho memang menggoda Micky tapi Micky langsung setuju dan langsung bersiap-siap.

Sesampainya di SM University..

"Tunggu…akan kutelepon Jaejoong…" Yunho mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelpon Jaejoong.

'_Maaf..nomor yang anda hubungi tidak aktif..'_

"Bagaimana,hyung?" tanya Micky pada Yunho. Yunho hanya menggeleng."Biar aku yang telepon Max…!" Micky kali ini yang mengeluarkan ponsel dan menelpon Max.

"Yoboseyo..' terdengar suara dari seberang sana.

"Ah..ehm..Max? Err…ak..aku…sekarang ada…di lapangan parkir SM University…a..Yunho-hyung…men..cari..Jaejoong-hyung..ta..tapi…ponsel…nya…tid..tidak..tidak bisa ..di..hub..hubungi…" kata-kata Micky terpotong-potong. Micky terlalu nervous karena harus menelpon Max.

"Oh..Micky? Yunho-hyung mencari Jaejoong-hyung? Lapangan parkir? Baiklah, sekarang Jaejoong-hyung sedang bersamaku…aku akan segera kesana sekarang.." Max menutup telepon Micky. Micky bisa menarik nafas sekarang.

"Suka heh?" tiba-tiba suara Yunho terdengar.

"Apa sih,hyung! Perhatikan saja Jaejoong-hyung tuh!" seru Micky pada Yunho.

"Yuuunnnnhhoooo!" teriak suara yang diketahui adalah suara Jaejoong.

"Omona!" Jaejoong langsung menabrak Yunho."Aku mau bicara dengamu, Jae…" Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan serius…"Tapi tidak disini…" Yunho melanjutkan karena merasa ada 2 tatapan ga jelas. Akhirnya Jaejoong dan Yunho pergi ke tempat yang agak sepi.

"Ehm…mian ga bales message.." tiba-tiba Max mulai berbicara melihat Micky yang kemungkinan tidak akan berbicara.

"Ah..oh..ga apa-apa…" Micky menatap Max sebentar kemudian berbalik menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong yang agak jauh lagi.

"Hmm…bisa makan siang bersama?" tanya Max pada Micky.

"Aku tidak menerima tawaran dari orang asing.." Micky tersenyum pada Max. Micky menggoda Max.

"Ya! Micky-ah…" Max terlihat sedih…

"Aku mau kok…tapi…" wajah Max kembali cerah.

"Tapi?"

"Aku tidak mau ada Yunho dan Jaejoong-hyung.." Micky kali ini membuang muka, ia malu.

"Haha…arraseo~" Max tersenyum.

**Author 's pov end**

* * *

><p><strong>Sungmin's pov<strong>

"Ada apa mengajakku keluar,Kyu?" tanyaku pada namja yang tiba-tiba ke rumahku dan mengajak aku keluar.

"Aku…kangen padamu,Minnie…"

"Aish…kau bercanda,Kyu…"aku langsung siap-siap berdiri dan meninggalkan restoran dimana kami berada. Aku bukannya menolak namja ini,aku mencintainya. Tapi…aku tidak mau masuk ke lubang yang sama…harus mengalami sakit yang sama saat berpisah…aku tidak mau..

Grepp~

Aku merasa tanganku ditarik oleh Kyu.

"Jangan pergi Minnie….aku…."

"Kyu..apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini! Semua menatap kita!" aku memperhatikan sekitar dan melihat semua orang di restoran itu menatap kami.

"SARANGHAE,MINNIE!"

Deg~ debaran ini kembali…debaran ketika aku bersama namja ini,namja Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kita sudah berakhir,Kyu…semua sudah berakhir…"

"Tidak! Tidak ada yang berakhir,Minnie…semuanya baru dimulai..aku masih mencintaimu,Minnie…kembalilah…aku..kali ini aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi…aku…"

"TERIMA! TERIMA!" Semua pelanggan yang menyaksikan kejadian mereka memberi semangat pada kedua namja itu.

Aigoo…apa yang harus kulakukan? Jantungku sudah berdebar terlalu kencang.

Grep~…Kyuhyun menarikku dan…kami berciuman…ciuman yang sangat kurindukan, ciuman hangat seorang Cho Kyuhyun…Aku merindukannya. Tanpa sadar air mataku menetes. Kyuhyun melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku.

"Gwaenchana,Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun yang melihatku meneteskan air mata, sedangkan pelanggan lain bertepuk tangan.

"Aku…aku sangat bahagia, Kyu…aku…"

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan lagi,Minnie..aku akan menjagamu,aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi…kau…berjuanglah denganku…kumohon" Kyuhyun memelukku. Aku hanya mengangguk, aku ingin bahagia dan di dunia ini cuma 3 orang yang bisa membuatku bahagia, Kyuhyun, Changmin dan tentu saja..Yoochun.

**Sungmin's pov end**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's pov<strong>

"Kau suka makanannya?" tanya Max pada Micky.

"Ne…ini benar-benar enak..aku suka…" Micky menjawab sambil memotong steak nya.

"Suka aku atau steak?" tanya Max pada Micky yang sontak membuat pipi Mikcy memerah.

"Tentu saja steak!" teriak Micky untuk menyembunyikan kalau ia malu.

"Jinjja?" Max terlihat sedih.

"Tapi steak hanya bisa membuatku senang untuk sementara…jadi aku pilih Max deh…" Micky tersenyum pada Max. Max merubah ekspresi sedihnya dengan senyum.

"Kalau begitu…kita pacaran?"

"Mwo? Secepat ini?" Micky kaget mendengar kata-kata Max. Ia tidak akan menolak Max, tapi ia penasaran, apakah Max secepat ini jatuh cinta pada orang.

"Aku merasa kau mirip seseorang yang sudah sangat dekat…kau mirip..umma ku.." Max menatap Micky serius.

"Mwo? Kau juga…mirip appa-ku.." Micky tersenyum pada Max. Bukankah mereka cocok kalau mereka mirip orang tua mereka?

"Kau harus bertemu dengan ummaku nanti…akan kuperkenalkan dia padamu…" Max tersenyum pada Micky. Micky hanya mengangguk.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC dulu yah..^^<strong>

**Gomawo reviewnya..**

**Review lagi yah?**

**Hehe…**

**O,yah…seperti yang Jun bilang di FF Jun yang 'Is it too late,hyung?' kalo Jun bakal update nya lama, soalnya Jun banyak ulangan akhir2 ini…Mian yaa..? TT_TT**


	5. Chapter 5

**REMARRIED?**

**By :** JunJunMinnie

**Mian mian miaaaannn..TT^TT**

**Baru bisa update skrg…Miaann…TT^TT**

**Happy reading…Akhirnya terbongkar juga di chapter ini tentang kebenaran Changmin dan Yoochun...selamat membaca!  
><strong>

**Gomawo reviewnya…gomawo sekali….^^**

* * *

><p>"Aku pulang..."<p>

"Kau sudah pulang,Min?" tanya umma dari arah dapur.

Changmin menghampiri ummanya dan mengecup pipi ummanya..

"Ne,umma..." jawab Changmin.

"Kau ada waktu malam ini,chagi?" tanya umma.

"Hmm…ada apa memangnya umma?"

"Kau…ingin bertemu dengan appa dan Yoochun tidak?" tanya umma menatapku.

"Umma! Tentu saja! Apa aku bisa bertemu dengan mereka?" tanyaku pada umma dengan semangat.

"Ya sudah…sekarang kamu siap-siap…sebentar lagi kan jam 7..umma sudah janjian sama appa.." umma membuka celemeknya dan menuju ke kamarnya.

"Umma…"

"Ne,chagi?"

"Apa..umma dan appa kembali bersama lagi? Aku…ingin kita selalu bersama…"

"Sepertinya begitu,chagi…" Sungmin merasakan pipinya panas.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan haimuni dan haramuchi? Mereka tau?" tanyaku pada umma.

"Itu…umma akan berjuang demi kebahagiaanmu dan Yoochun..." umma tersenyum kemudian memasukki kamarnya. Umma akan mempertahankan hubungannya dengan appa? Kenapa tidak dari dulu? Umma benar-benar berubah banyak selama 15 tahun ini…Fiuuhh…

'Aku ingin melihat Yoochun, dia pasti cakep sepertiku sekarang…! Hahaha….Changmin kau ganteng! Kita akan bertemu dengan appa dan Yoochun…asik…asikkk!' batin Changmin sambil memperhatikan penampilannya di depan cermin.

* * *

><p>Sungmin memasukki restoran, sedangkan Changmin masih memarkirkan mobil di tempat parkir. Sungmin melihat suaminya,Kyuhyun sedang duduk bersama seorang namja. <em>'Dia pasti Yoochun'<em> batin Sungmin.

"Ah…Minnie!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Oh…Kyu…' Sungmin menghampiri meja dimana Kyuhyun dan Yoochun duduk.

"Ini ummamu,Yoochun…" Kyuhyun mempersilahkan Sungmin duduk di sebelahnya.

"Oh..jadi ini umma yang menelantarkanku,appa?"

"Yoochun!" Kyuhyun membentak Yoochun.

"Kyu….sudahlah…mungkin Yoochun belum bisa menerimaku…" Sungmin menenangkan Kyuhyun padahal hatinya terasa sakit mendengar anaknya berbicara seperti itu.

"Bukan belum! Tapi tidak akan pernah…" Yoochun berusaha bersikap kasar pada ummanya, padahal di dalam hatinya,ia merindukan ummanya. Yoochun menangis dalam hatinya.

"Kenapa kau memojokkan umma,Yoochun!" teriak seseorang dari belakang.

"Changmin...jangan membentak Yoochun seperti itu…" kali ini Sungmin yang membentak Changmin.

"Kau pikir…" Yoochun berbalik untuk menantang Changmin dan melihat Changmin.

"Mm…..ma…MAX?" Yoochun kaget melihat siapa yang ummanya panggil Changmin.

"A…M..MICKY?" Changmin tidak kalah kagetnya melihat Yoochun.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah anaknya yang saling memanggil dengan nama panggilan.

"A..apa maksudnya ini?" Yoochun benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kenapa,Yoochun? Dia Changmin, saudara kembarmu.." lanjut Sungmin yang merasa situasinya semakin aneh.

"Aku..tidak mempercayai ini semua! Tidakk!" Yoochun berlari keluar melewati Changmin. Changmin hanya bisa terbengong sebelum akhirnya mengejar Yoochun.

"Yoochun!" teriak Sungmin.

"Changmin!" teriak Kyuhyun.

**Author's pov end**

* * *

><p><strong>Yoochun's pov<strong>

Aku benar-benar tidak menerima kenyataan ini…Tidak mungkin…Tidak mungkin..!

Grep~

"Micky!...Atau…Yoochun…" Changmin menarik tanganku,"Mian…aku…aku tidak tau kalau kau…"

"Tidakkk! Max! Ini tidak benar kan? Kau bukan Changmin kan? Changmin orang lain kan?" teriak Yoochun pada Changmin yang melihatnya dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Aku…aku..Changmin.." Changmin lemas, ia juga tidak bisa menerima kenyataan,tapi…

"Tidak,Max…kau bukan Changmin…Kenapa kau mengaku orang lain? Tidak,kau…"

Cupp~

Changmin membungkam mulutku dengan menciumku. Ia memaksaku untuk membuka mulutku, aku tidak bisa menolaknya,aku tidak bisa…Aku membuka mulutku…Changmin menciumku lebih dalam lagi. Sampai akhirnya aku kehabisan nafas dan dia melepaskanku.

"Mian, Yoochun…aku benar-benar mencintaimu..tapi ini bukan takdir kita…kita harus bisa menerimanya…saudaraku…Yoochun…" Changmin menekankan kata-kata 'saudara' yang tadi ia ucapkan.

Hatiku sakit. Kenapa? Kenapa saat aku menemukan cinta pertamaku, saat aku menemukannya, dia ternyata adalah saudara kandungku. Kenapa?

"Saranghae…Changmin…" aku lemas di pelukkan Changmig,dia memelukku dengan erat. Saudaraku.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang terbengong melihat kedua anaknya berpelukkan.

* * *

><p>"APA? BISA-BISANYA KALIAN!"<p>

PLAKK~Appa menamparku.

"Kyu! Jangan berani-berani kau menampar Yoochun!" teriak umma yang daritadi sudah menangis. Matanya sembab sekarang.

"Umma…jangan nangis lagi..umma…" Changmin membujuk ummanya untuk tidak menangis.

"Bagaimana umma tidak menangis! Kalian kenapa bisa seperti ini?" umma meneriakki Changmin dan menepis tangannya yang mau memegang umma.

Ruangan menjadi sepi setelah teriakkan umma.

Kulihat appa menarik nafas,"Kalian harus hentikan…"

"Aku mengerti,appa…aku…akan berhenti…" Changmin langsung menjawab appa.

Aku melihatnya…_'Apa? Dia bilang berhenti? Bagaimana menghentikkan perasaan yang sudah terlanjur tumbuh ini? Bagaimana,Changmin!'_ batinku. Aku berlari ke kamar. Kenapa aku ini? Aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan sama sekali bahwa orang yang kucintai adalah…adalah saudara kandungku sendiri!

**Yoochun's pov end**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's pov<strong>

"Umma…umma…umma jangan nangis lagi…umma! Changmin akan bereskan semuanya ya..umma berhenti nangisnya…" Changmin membujuk ummanya. Ternyata sifat ummanya yang sangat menurut pada orang tua menurun pada Changmin.

"Minnie…dengar kata Changmin…dia akan membereskan semuanya…jadi tenanglah.." kali ini Kyuhyun yang berusah menenangkan Sungmin. Sungmin masih terisak."Changmin,ummamu sudah terlalu lelah menangis…bisakah appa menemaninya hari ini saja.." Kyuhyun sangat sedih melihat istrinya seperti ini.

"Tentu saja,appa….umma,beristirahatlah" Changmin tersenyum pada umma.

"Changmin…jangan pulang…menginaplah disini…sudah terlalu larut sekarang.." Kyuhyun menunjukkan kamar Changmin dan menyuruhnya untuk tidur di sana.

"Baik,appa…"

Sesudah itu, Kyuhyun membawa istrinya ke kamar mereka (dulu)…

"Minnie…Changmin sudah sangat dewasa…kau membesarkannya dengan baik….tidak seperti aku…" Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan ketika Sungmin belum tidur.

"Tidak,Kyu…aku…hiks..hanya kangen pada anak-anak kita..aku tidak menyalahkan Yoochun atas semua kejadian ini..Changmin juga salah…" Sungmin berbaring di tempat tidur mereka.

"Minnie…kau harus percaya pada Changmin…ia bilang ia akan membereskan semuanya..Tenanglah…" Kyuhyun ikut berbaring di sebelah istrinya.

"Menurutmu Yoochun akan menerimaku?" tanya Sungmin ketika wajahnya berhadap-hadapan dengan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Haha…ya! Lee Sungmin…oh,tidak…Cho Sungmin…jadi daritadi yang kau khawatirkan adalah itu?" tanya Kyuhyun pada istrinya yang sudah menggembungkan pipi gendut nya sekarang.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin menyudahi pembicaraan dan berbalik untuk tidur. " Kalau soal Changmin dan Yoochun, aku percaya Changmin akan menyelesaikannya." Kemudian Sungmin tertidur.

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin sambil tersenyum," Akhirnya kita bersama lagi,huh? Saranghae…Minnie-ah.."

* * *

><p>Changmin tidak bisa tidur, ia merasa ia terus-menerus mendengar suara tangisan Yoochun dari kamar di seberang. Akhirnya Changmin menyerah, bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar Yoochun.<p>

"Yoochun-ah…"

"…"

"Aku tau kau belum tidur…"

"Mau apa kau!" teriak Yoochun dari dalam kamar.

"Ssssttt..! Nanti umma dan appa terbangun!" Changmin menegur Yoochun.

Cklekk~

Kunci pintu dibuka oleh Yoochun dan ia sedikit mengeluarkan kepalanya dari kamar," Masuklah.."

Setelah Changmin masuk ke kamar Yoochun, Changmin mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku.."

"Aku tau…kau mau bilang 'Yoochun-ah..kau harus bisa menerima kenyataan' kan?"

"Kau tau maksudku…Yoochun…"

"Arraseoo…Aku tadi berpikir…kalau memang kita saudara berarti kita tidak bisa menikah ya sebesar apapun perasaan kita?" Yoochun mulai ngarang.

"Yoochun! " Changmin sedikit membentak Yoochun," Yoochun,kumohon…aku tidak mau mengecewakan appa dan umma…" Changmin tertunduk.

"Arraseo,arraseo! Sifatmu pasti menurun dari umma…itu sebabnya appa dan umma berpisah…"

"Yoochun,kau…!"

"Aku…tidak tau harus bagaimana terhadapmu…" Yoochun memandang Changmin dengan lekat," Sebagai Changmin yang dulu, aku menyayangimu,aku sangat menyayangimu..kau satu-satunya saudara yang kupunya….Lalu…sebagai Max, aku mencintaimu…aku sangat mencintaimu…"

"Ya! Micky Yoochun!" Changmin berusaha mengalihkan permbicaraan yang menyangkut percintaan mereka.

"Kita memulai hubungan ini dengan cepat dan dengan cepat pula kita mengakhirinya..bukankah itu lucu,Changmin?" Yoochun tertawa garing.

"Yoochun..mian…"

"Kau tau..sebagai Changmin yang sekarang aku sangat membencimu! Aku sangat sangat membencimu…!"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC yah..<strong>

**Aduh mian sekalii….Jun pusing sama banyaknya ulangan ..=="**

**Tapi Jun berusaha update cepet nh…Mian ya..TT^TT**

**Review?**

**Kanshamidaa~**


	6. Chapter 6

**REMARRIED?**

**By :** JunJunMinnie

**Update lagi….**

**Aduh mian pisan yah…Jun ga update2 yang "Is it too late,hyung?"..abisnya lagi ga ada ide buat FF yg itu..**

**Gomawo reviewnya…Happy Reading..^^ (Ini chapter terakhir loh...!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Yoochun,aku…"<p>

"Kau memutuskanku...! Aku tidak hanya marah karena kau memutuskanku,aku mungkin bisa menerimanya. Tapi aku benci padamu karena umma lebih memilihmu daripada aku dulu!" Yoochun menatap Changmin dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

"Yoochun…umma..tidak memilih salah satu dari kita…" Changmin menunduk lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yoochun yang kaget mendengar saudaranya bilang begitu.

"Umma tidak pernah memilih antara kita….appa juga tidak pernah memilih antara kita…appa dan umma tidak seharusnya berpisah…."

"Hah! Apa itu? Jelas-jelas haramuchi memberitahuku kalau…."

"Ya! Yoochun! Haramuchi membohongimu!"

"Haramuchi tidak mungkin…"

"Kau tau! Umma tiap hari selalu menanyaiku…'Kau merindukan Yoochun' atau 'Kau merindukan appa'! Kau pikir umma yang seperti itu tega memisahkan kita berdua? Bisa memilih antara kita berdua? Umma tidak pernah memilih!"

"Lalu, kenapa kita terpisah?" Yoochun mulai bingung, ia tidak mengerti siapa yang berbohong dan siapa yang jujur.

"Karena…haramuchi kesal dan menyuruh mereka berpisah, Kangin haramuchi menyulut pertengkaran mulut dengan Heechul haimuni…dan…semua berakhir.." Changmin mengambil nafas lalu melanjutkan,"Umma bermaksud mengambil kita berdua…tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"Haramuchi...menahanmu…yang terpilih justru kau,Yoochun…akulah yang tidak haramuchi pilih…Untungnya haimuni mengambilku…umma tidak memilih, semuanya adalah haramuchi yang memilih…"

"Jadi…." Yoochun lemas, ia terjatuh ke lantai sekarang.

"Yoochun…kau tidak bisa membenci umma, tiap hari umma selalu memikirkanmu…tidak seharipun dalam 15 tahun terlewat olehnya untuk bertanya tentangmu, berandai-andai tentangmu….Aku menyayangi umma, aku tidak mau melihatnya menderita…Jadi,tolong Yoochun…." Changmin bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar,"Mianhae,Yoochun…kalau akhirnya hubungan kita jadi begini…" Changmin membuka pintu kamar Yoochun dan hendak keluar.

"Changmin…" Yoochun memanggil Changmin.

"Ne?"

"Bolehkah aku…mencintaimu sebagai Max? dan…mengakui kalau kau adalah Changmin sebagai saudaraku?" tanya Yoochun yang tatapannya masih kosong.

"Hm..Max..dia tidak nyata…kau tau…aku adalah Changmin"

"Maka dari itu..biarkan aku mencintai orang itu supaya aku bisa menganggapmu sebagai saudara,Changmin…" Yoochun menatap Changmin kali ini.

"Hmm…baiklah..tapi sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat melupakan Max karena dia juga akan melupakan Micky" Changmin menutup pintu kamar Yoochun.

Terdengar suara tangisan Yoochun lagi dari dalam kamar, tapi kali ini Changmin bisa mendengar satu orang lagi menangis. Ya, dirinya.

* * *

><p>"Pagi,umma!" teriak Changmin berlari menuju meja makan. Hari ini hari sabtu…! Libur!<p>

"Dan..appa?" tanya Sungmin pada Changmin.

"Oh,iya….pagi appa!" Changmin tersenyum melihat appa nya ada di depannya sekarang.

"Changmin…kau tidak keberatan kan kalau kita tinggal bersama?" tanya appa ketika Changmin mau memulai sarapanya

"Astaga! Appa..itu hal yang paling kuinginkan! Appa tidak perlu bertanya lagi!" teriak Changmin kegirangan.

"Iya…appa ini aneh sih…masa kami keberatan kalau sekeluarga tinggal bersama.." tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar.

"Yoochun-ah…sudah bangun?" tanya Sungmin dari arah dapur,"Kau mau masak apa? Biar umma yang masakkan.." Sungmin tersenyum melihat Yoochun menerima mereka.

"Umma tidak usah repot-repot…kesukaanku dengan kesukaan Changmin sama kok, jadi umma tidak perlu masak lagi…" Yoochun langsung duduk di sbeelah Changmin dan merebut potongan daging yang diambil Changmin.

"Ya! Cho Yoochun!" teriak Changmin yang langsung dibalas Yoochun,"Yaa! Hyung jangan pelit!"

"Siapa hyungmu! Kau yang hyung!" Changmin tersinggung, memangnya dia tua? Dipanggil hyung.

"Aduh…kalian jangan bertengkar dong…" Sungmin duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun mulai mengambil piring untuk sarapan. Sungmin sudah tenang suasananya sudah berubah. 'Changmin..kau memang bisa diandalkan' batin Sungmin.

"Hmm…kalian, hari ini tidak kemana-mana kan?" tanya Kyuhyun pada keuda anaknya.

"Ne,appa…ada apa?" tanya dua bersaudara ini berbarengan.

"Kita..akan mengunjungi Leeteuk haimuni, Hankyung haramuchi dan Heechul haimuni hari ini…Appa mau memperjelas semuanya…" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan mantap.

"Ne,appa…aku setuju,aku benar-benar kangen juga pada mereka…pokoknya sekarang aku ga akan tinggal diam kaya waktu aku masih kecil…" Changmin menguatkan orang tuanya.

"Aish…kau sudah tua…bisa apa sih? Aku yang akan membantu appa dan umma!" seru Yoochun sekarang sambil menyindir Changmin.

"Aish! Kau benar-benar!" Yoochun langsung lari dan Changmin mengejarnya.

"Kau sudah siap,Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kedua anaknya yang sedang kejar-kejaran.

"Ya,aku siap, Kyu…aku tidak mau kehilangan hari-hari bahagia dimana keluarga kita akhirnya bersatu…aku ingin melihat Changmin dan Yoochun tumbuh bersama dengan baik." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun mantap.

* * *

><p>Sekarang di depan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, yaitu Leeteuk,Hankyung dan Heechul.<p>

"Umma! Aku tidak bisa lagi…aku..aku mencintai Sungmin…dan aku ingin hidup bersama lagi dengannya." Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk dengan kuat.

"Iya..umma,appa…tolong restui kami…aku ingin melihat Changmin dan Yoochun tumbuh bersama dengan baik…" Sungmin kali ini berbicara pada Hankyung dan Heechul.

Leeteuk hanya terdiam. Begitu pula Hankyung dan Heechul.

"Haimuni…aku ingin appa dan umma bersama…" rayu Changmin pada Heechul dan Leeteuk yang hanya terdiam.

"Haramuchi….aku ingin keluargaku lengkap lagi..tolong restui appa dan umma!" kali ini Yoochun merayu Hankyung.

Leeteuk, Hankyung dan Heechul menghela nafas. Kemudian..

"Kyuhyun…umma seharusnya minta maaf padamu, waktu itu umma tidak bisa mencegah appa mu memisahkan kalian,umma sebenarnya tidak mau melihat kalian berpisah…" Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun sedih.

"Umma…" Kyuhyun memeluk ummanya.

"Minnie…umma memang salah waktu itu, umma benar-benar tersulut omongan mertuamu..umma benar-benar tidak ingin kalian pisah..umma egois, umma hanya tidak mau kalah saat itu. Umma juga yang menyebabkan Changmin dan Yoochun terpisah…coba waktu itu umma segera mengambil mereka berdua sebelum mertuamu mengambil Yoochun…Umma…" Heechul menitikan air mata dan memeluk anaknya,Sungmin.

"Minnie…kau anak terbaik bagi appa, dibanding dengan kakakmu Ryeowook, appa benar-benar senang mempunyai anak sepertimu jadi appa selalu mendukungmu…appa sayang kamu,Minnie…" Hankyung memeluk Heechul dan Sungmin yang masih berpelukan.

"Umma…appa…" Sungmin menangis di pelukkan Hankyung dan Heechul.

"Akhirnya kita yang ga dapet pelukan deh…ya ga,Yoochun?" Changmin menyindir ketika ia sama sekali tidak dipeluk.

"Iya nih…Yoochun ga dipeluk!" Yoochun meyindir sambil sedikit berteriak.

"Aish…Changmin! Kamu ini benar-benar anak appa!" Kyuhyun memeluk Changmin setelah melepas pelukan ummanya.

"Aduh..anak umma,Yoochun..umma minta maaf sama kamu,ya…umma tidak mengurusmu dari kecil..umma salah.." Sungmin menangis ketika memeluk Yoochun.

"Umma ga salah kok, Yoochun yang salah karena nuduh umma yang engga-engga…Sekarang Yoochun udah mengerti..berkat seseorang.." Yoochun tersenyum pada ummanya setelah melirik Changmin sebentar. Changmin hanya tersenyum dan berpelukan dengan haimuni dan haramuchi.

"Ya! Changmin! Yang memeluk haimuni dan haramuchi itu harusnya aku!" teriak Yoochun menggeser Changmin dan memeluk Haramuchi dan Haimuni. _'Aish! Memangnya kau anak-anak!'_ batin Changmin.

* * *

><p>"Woy! Max! Astaga…kamu tuh ya..hyung panggil-panggil kok ga denger sih?" Jaejoong-hyung marah-marah di depan Changmin.<p>

"Hyung sih aneh-aneh aja…aku pake headset kok dipanggil-panggil…mana kedengeran?" Changmin hanya tersenyum ketika hyungnya menyadari kebodohannya. "Ada apa sih,hyung?"

"Kau pindah? Pindah kemana? Aku melihat rumahmu dijual."

"Memang…aku pindah ke rumah appaku…memangnya kenapa?"

"Astaga! Umma dan appa-mu sudah baikan?Chukae!"

"Ih,hyung telat deh…orang baikannya juga beberapa hari yang lalu.."

"Ah..pokoknya chukae! Hahaa…oh,ya…kau mau ikut ke lapangan parkir tidak, ada Yunho loh..!" muka Jaejoong-hyung entah kenapa jadi lebih bersinar dari biasanya.

"Memang kenapa kalau ada Yunho-hyung?" tanya Changmin bingung.

"Pabbo! Kau tidak menyadarinya! Aku resmi jadi pacar Yunho tau!" Jaejoong kesal karena dongsaengnya tidak menyadari kalau dia sudah berpacaran dengan Yunho.

"Rasanya ada yang memanggil-manggil namaku?" sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang Jaejoong.

"Yunho-hyung!" teriak Changmin pada Yunho.

"Kau menyadari keberadaan Yunho-hyung tapi tidak menyadari keberadaan aku?" tanya sebuah suara di sebelah Yunho-hyung,"Hyung benar-benar jahat!"

"Siapa hyungmu! Sudah kubilang berkali-kali aku ini lahir setelahmu tau!" teriak Changmin pada Yoochun.

"Ha?" pasanga YunJae kaget mendengar perkataan Changmin tapi tidak bisa meminta penjelasan karena Changmin udah keburu pergi mengejar Yoochun.

"Yee…hyung!" teriak Yoochun pada Changmin sambil berlari.

"Mwo! Aku lahir setelahmu,Yoochun! Yoochun-hyung!" balas Changmin.

"Bwe..bwee…Changmin yang hyung…!" teriak Yoochun tidak puas.

"Kau….sini kau! Kuhajar kau!"

Changmin terus mengejar Yoochun. Yoochun berbalik mengejar Changmin. Meskipun mereka tidak bisa bersatu sebagai pasangan, tetapi mereka tetap bersatu sebagai saudara. Dan Changmin dan Yoochun sudah puas dengan itu.

* * *

><p><strong>~THE END~<strong>

**Hiyaaaa~**

**Author tergila-gila sama Changmin…**

**Tapi pengen bikin cerita tentang Kyumin juga…jadi nyampur deh…**

**Suka? Engga?**

**Review yaaa~**


End file.
